Dance with Father
by Winnie Bear aka hlim
Summary: Just a short fic. Kleenex might be required for some.


Title: Dance with Father

Author: Winnie Bear

Rating: PG (For language)

Classification: Story, Implied H/M

Spoiler(s): Hardly Any

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Summary: I think the title had it all summed up. 

Disclaimers: All characters of JAG belong to Bellasarius Productions and Paramount Pictures; 'Dance with my father' lyrics and song belong to Mr. Luther Vandross and its recording company. No copyright infringement intended. 

I would like to thank you my beta-reader, **Amy**, for helping me to correct the grammar flaws.  All constructive feedbacks will be appreciated. Please send all feedbacks to lim_henny@yahoo.com with 'JAG fiction' on the subject line or post it on the review board (for fanfiction.net).

17 November 2038

Arlington National Cemetery

Arlington, VA

The tall Navy Commander walked slowly, almost reluctantly, passing row and row of silent headstones. The cold and crisp autumn wind only added to his already blue feelings. 

As he came to a halt in front of the black headstone under the shade of a large oak tree, his blue eyes never left the inscribed name on the stone. 

"Hi, Dad." He took a brief pause almost as if hoping for a reply. 

"I wish you could be here with me today, Dad. I wish you could have seen your grandson. He is so adorable and yes, Dad, he has our blue eyes." He chuckled a bit.

"I only wish you were here when he took his first step. I wished…" His voice choked as his childhood memories ran through his mind like a train wagon. 

Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved

"I hope I could give my son at least half of the love you gave to me. Mom always said you spoiled me to death, but I know you also expected me to be the man that could protect her if anything ever happened to you. I was, Dad. I kept my promise to you. I protected her until she found me annoying." The young man chuckled softly.

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
  


"It's been ten years but I know Mom has never gotten over you. She loved you and she always will. She never remarried, but I am sure you are aware of that. She once told me that if anything could make her move on with her life, it is the loving memories of our family. But I know that she misses you so badly, that even now, she sometimes wishes she had gone with you."

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

"Thank you for being such a wonderful father for me, Dad." The young commander straightened his cover and uniform. He took a step back and presented a sharp, perfect salute before he walked away from the grave marker. 

The sunset rays briefly swept across the lone headstone; the inscription seemed to dance in gold.

HARMON D. RABB, Jr. 

VICE ADMIRAL U.S. NAVY

Born: 25 October 1964

Died: 20 August 2028

Loving husband to Sarah M. Rabb 

Loving father to Matthew H. and Andrea P. Rabb

If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again

If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again

The End


End file.
